narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rae Ōkami
Rae Ōkami (レイ大神, Rei ōgami) is a major supporting character of the series. She is a Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Ōkami clan and a member of Team Arashi. Background Rae was born into the Ōkami clan to Yutaka and Kotone. She has a long-standing friendship with Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. The three of them met even before joining the Academy, when others were making fun of Chōji for his weight, both Rae and Shikamaru abandoned the game and ended up hanging out with Chōji instead. Because of the kindness Rae and Shikamaru have always shown him, Chōji is unwavering in his loyalty to them, and will gladly give his life for them both. Once they entered the Academy, Rae, Shikamaru, and Chōji were among their classes' dead-lasts, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, spending their day pursuing what they deemed to be more interesting pastimes. In Rae's case, she would either spend all day with Shikamaru, watching the clouds, or she would spend some time with her wolves. Iruka Umino, their instructor, would give them all the same lecture. Around this time, Rae, along with Shikamaru, Chōji, and Ino Yamanaka went searching for a set of kunai Chōji lost.During their search, they met a weird young boy named Yota. They soon learned to their amazement that Yota had the ability to control the weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how much turmoil it had with the other nations, Rae and the others decided to hide Yota's existance, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. It was also around this time that Rae started forming a crush on Shikamaru, though she doesn't tell him until later on. Personality Rae is a very kind, polite, and caring person, though sometimes she can get a little fierce. These characteristics are said to be her greatest strength by both her parents, her sensei, and her teammates, Semeru and Ikari, while her greatest weakness is how she trusts people too quickly. She is easily motivated by the idea of helping or being with her friends, and becomes highly agitated when somebody harms or talks badly about them. Even though, by her own testimony, she lacks a lot of bravery that most shinobi have, she will sacrifice herself and face almost certain death, for the sake of her friends and/or villagers without a second thought. Because of her raw leadership skill, she was the second genin from the Rookie Twelve to become a chūnin, right after her best friend, Shikamaru. The weight of the decisions she must make as a chūnin and, thus, team leader have caused Rae to mature rapidly and gain both the bravery and confidence she was once lacking. Rae's sense of duty and commitment to the future of her village is also seen in her willingness to enforce Konoha 14's recent decision to stop Sasuke Uchiha at all costs, even in the face of potential disagreements from the original Team 7. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi are Rae's two closest friends. She has full trust and respect for the both of them. She willingly offered to fight Jirōbō in Choji's place, not that she didn't think he wouldn't win, but because she didn't want him to get as hurt as he did, and she often blames herself for Choji almost being killed. As said before, Rae has a fierce side. This side of Rae usually comes out when shes angered, annoyed, or when someone harms her comrades (both physically and mentally), as seen when she lashed out at Neji Hyūga for degrading her closest female friend, Hinata Hyūga, during the Chūnin Exams. It has been noted by some of Rae's closest friends that once you have lost Rae's trust or you are on her bad-side it is very hard to gain her trust or respect once again, as seen with Neji in Part II when Rae acts somewhat rudely towards him during a mission they were both sent on together. Since her childhood years, Rae has had a major crush on her best friend Shikamaru. Though she tries not to make it obvious most of the people who know her well enough can tell that she likes Shikamaru as more than a friend. Her teammates often like to tease her about how red she turns while talking, thinking, or daydreaming about Shikamaru, even at the mention of his name her cheeks turn a light pink color. Hinata once stated how she was slightly jealous that Rae could talk to Shikamaru without blushing, stuttering, or fainting, in which Rae replied it was because she had been best friends with Shikamaru far too long and was comfortable enough around him to not do any of those things. Appearance To further emphasize her personality, Rae is regularly seen with a kind and friendly expression. She has long, slightly wavy, snowy-white hair that ends around her mid-thigh, large, light pink eyes, and a marking under her left eye that looks similar to a bar-code. She wears simple black stud earrings that her mother gave to her as a gift when she first started the academy, which she still wears to this day, as a reminder of how far shes gotten from her time at the academy. During Part I, her attire consisted of a light blue short sleeved dress, with two black pieces of fabric running across her bust, over her dress she wore a darker blue vest, which is always worn open, she also wears leggings under her dress, long finger-less gloves, that cover most of her forearm, and legwarmers that are the same color as her vest, light blue shoes, and a light blue cloth wrapped around her neck. During Part II, Rae has the same hairstyle as in Part I, though her bangs are a bit longer. Her attire has changed considerably, now wearing a somewhat revealing short sleeved shirt that only covered half of her stomach, with a slit up the very middle, she wears a black undershirt that covers up her bare stomach, a white skirt with fishnet leggings that stop around mid-thigh, her gloves remained the same, while her shoes are now boots with a small heel, and stockings that are longer on her left leg than on her right. Rae also wears her kunai pouch on the back of her left leg and the Konohagakure symbol on her bust, which have grown quite large over the time skip. Abilities Rae is a highly skilled shinobi, as seen when she was one of the first of her friends to be promoted to the rank of chūnin, and the first to become a Jōnin. Shikamaru and Choji both stated that within the a few years Rae would probably have a high chance of even becoming an ANBU, though she would probably turn down the chance and chose to be with her friends instead. Even while she was still a genin in Part I, Rae was among the few shinobi who detected and dispelled Kabuto's sleep-inducing genjutsu. Rae also uses her kind and friendly personality to her advantage in a fight, often pretending to be harmless and weak before catching the opponent off-guard with a quick attack. Taijutsu Being apart of the Ōkami clan, which is very similar to the Inuzuka clan, close combat comes naturally to Rae. She has quick reaction time, great physical strength, and is quite fast, but after using her clan's Wolf Enhancement Jutsu all her senses, along with her speed and strength, are all sharpened and quicker. She's able to just keep up with Rock Lee's speed in both Part I and Part II and she's also able to rival the strength of Sakura in Part II, all while under her clan's jutsu. Ninjutsu Ōkami Clan Techniques She is proficient in several wolf-based techniques. Her battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by her special clan techniques. When Rae uses her clan's Wolf Enhanced Jutsu her already sharp canine teeth grow, her hair gets spikier, and her pupils turn into slits, she can sometimes be mistaken as a demon. Despite her pride as an individual fighter, she can also performs tag-team tactics with her wolves, though her main fighting partner out of her "pack" is Tsuki. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Rae can turn any of her wolves into an identical clone of herself using her clan's Wolf Beast Clone jutsu. Enhanced Scenes As a member of the Ōkami clan, Rae possesses enhanced wolf-related human skills such as her sense of hearing and smell. Her most powerful sense, and weapon, is her sense of hearing. By concentrating her chakra in her ears, Rae can make her sense of hearing a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for her to distinguish people by the way they walk or move as well as being able to pick up on private conversations from far away. She can also concentrate her chakra into her nose and enhance her sense of smell, but, though she hates to admit it, Kiba is better with his sense of smell than she is. Naturally, Rae is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance, ambushes, and assassinations. Not only is she able to actively keep track of targets, her keen senses allow her to identify traps that others would miss, while also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Despite her ears being a great advantage, her powerful sense of hearing can also be a great disadvantage rendering her vulnerable to any high-pitched or loud noises. For example, during a mission on Team Arashi, Rae and her team were up against four shinobi, and while fighting a paper bomb went off very close her her, the sound was enhanced due to her sensitive ears and rendered her deaf in her left ear for the rest of the fight. Summoning Technique Unlike the Inuzuka clan, members of the Ōkami clan are able to summon their wolves whenever need be. Rae keeps one scroll in her kunai pouch which she is able to summon either one wolf at a time or all six at once, depending on the situation. Rae's mother, Kotone, was the one who taught her how to use the summoning technique on her sixth birthday. Nature Transformation Rae has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which she mastered before even becoming a Jōnin, and she found her abilities with Water Release after she became a Chūnin. She's able to preform water based jutsus without having to have a nearby water source, though they are a bit weaker than if there was one. During the time skip, Rae was able to create two jutsus of her own, one lightning and one water, each being wolf related. Status Part I Introduction Arc Having graduated from the academy, Rae was first seen sitting along with her two two best friends, Shikamaru and Chōji, while being surprised by Naruto's graduation despite him failing the graduation exam. She was later assigned to Team 11 along with Semeru Higuchi and Ikari Kazuma, who she eventually becomes very close friends with. Chūnin Exam Arc Rae, along with the rest of the Rookie Twelve, participated in the Chūnin Exams, thinking to herself how she probably wouldn't get past the first test. During the first phase, Rae had already figured out the true purpose of the written exam and used her great sense of hearing to copy the pencil strokes of the person sitting in front of her. She was glad to see that both her teammates had also figured out the meaning of the test and passed as well. During the second phase of the Chūnin Exams, thanks to Rae's super hearing, she was able to hear the sound of Sakura Haruno being attacked by some Oto genin. She had to persuade her teammates into going and helping Sakura, since neither of them wanted to waist time helping her when they could be finding the necessary scroll they needed to pass. They finally agreed to help Sakura in her fight after Rae threatened to go on her own and help her, but by the time they got to the fight, Team 10 had already stepped in and started to help. Rae stayed the rest of the fight, just in case they needed her or her teammates assistance, but when Sasuke awakened with his Curse Mark activated, Rae admitted she was terrified of her former classmate. After seeing the terrified look on Rae's face as she watched Sasuke fight the Oto genin, Semeru carried her away from the battle, not staying to watch the outcome of the fight. In her preliminary battle, Rae fought against Yui, a girl from Yukigakure. She defeated Yui by using her speed and strength to her advantage since Yui was more of a long distance fighter, though she did seem to have some close combat knowledge as well. The fight didn't last very long since Yui quickly got overwhelmed by Rae's taijutsu and started getting sloppy with her defense. Rae was then able to get behind Yui without her knowing and hit her pressure point in her neck, rendering Yui unconscious. When Chōji was hospitalized due to rupturing his stomach when he ate too much after his battle against Dosu, Rae and Shikamaru brought him a basket full of fruits, but Chōji was forbidden from eating it. Rae and Shikamaru then found out that Naruto Uzumaki was also in the hospital and decided to give him the basket instead. Later, the three encountered Gaara, who was about to kill an unconscious Rock Lee in his hospital bed. The three young shinobi, however, ambushed Gaara and Rae tried to reason with him after Shikamaru bounded him with his shadow and they listened as he told them about the demon, Shukaku, sealed inside of him and his life and then threatened to kill them, but was stopped by Might Guy's arrival. One day before the final round, Chōji overheard Guy and Naruto talking about the "Fourth Hokage's legacy". Chōji then told Shikamaru and Ino about this, not knowing that Rae had been passing by and heard their conversation. Later Naruto and Sakura met with Team 10 and Rae at the entrance. They ended up teaming up with Sakura and Naruto to find the "Fourth Hokage's Legacy". Through out their adventure Rae showed how intelligent she actually is by helping Shikamaru solve multiple puzzles and ended up saving the others a few times. Rae came to realize that the whole mission was just a setup by Guy and Kakashi as a sort of extra training before the final rounds of the exams. In the final round, Rae was matched against Ami, a kunoichi from Amegakure, who specializes in close combat. At first it seemed to be an equal match until Ami summoned a katana from a scroll and started using kenjutsu. As a reaction, Rae summoned Tsuki, a larger than average black wolf with yellow crescent moon markings on either side of her face and on her tail, with yellow eyes that look like there glowing. Since Tsuki specializes in taijutsu, her and Rae attacked Ami from two directions so she could fend them both off, and even if she was able to she wouldn't be able to block every attack. The match ended soon after, when Tsuki was able to land a hard kick to the back of Ami's legs, breaking them both from the force of which Tsuki hit them, before Rae hit the pressure point in Ami's neck making her fall unconscious and also so she wouldn't feel any pain. Invasion of Konoha Arc When the invasion of Konoha began, Rae was able to dispel the genjutsu that swept through the stadium, before quickly helping both her teammates who had both been caught in the genjutsu. Fearing for the safety of the villagers Rae chose to head back towards the heart of the village and fight the Oto and Suna ninja there. Not only did she fight against the invaders but she also helped villagers who had not been able to get to safety with everyone else. She was able to save three little kids that were about to get hit by some stray kunai as well as a elderly woman who was trying to hide in a burning house. Rae is later seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Sasuke Uchiha abandoned Konoha, Shikamaru asked Rae to join the Sasuke Retrieval Team, to which she immediately accepted. Rae, Shikamaru, and Naruto then went to Chōji's house to recruit him, after outsmarting him with a bag of chips he accepted as well, before, much to Rae's disappointment, adding both Neji and Kiba. Just before heading off Rae summons all six of her wolves and assigns each of them to one of her comrades, including herself, telling them to protect their temporary partner with their life if need be. Rae willingly offered to take Chōji's place in fighting Jirōbō, but he turned down her offer, fully aware that she only asked out of concern and not because she didn't think he couldn't win. It took Rae a few seconds to finally agree to leave Chōji to fight, having had a bit of weight lifted off her shoulders that Satori was also going to be with him. The team continued to break apart, one member of the Retrieval Team engaging one member of the Sound Four. Shikamaru had to remind Rae about the real reason they were on the mission in the first place, since she was nearly in tears when Shikamaru decided to fight Tayuya. Before leaving Shikamaru, she told Monozuki to protect Shikamaru like his life depended on it, Monozuki, knowing Rae's feelings for Shikamaru, instantly agreed. Rae, Naruto, and Tsuki followed after the fifth member of the Sound Four, Kimimaro. However, they were not able to beat him even with Naruto's Nine Tails-enhanced shadow clones or Rae and Tsuki's combination techniques. Right before the three of them were pierced by Kimimaro's kekkei genkai, they were saved by Rock Lee, who told Naruto to continue perusing Sasuke. Since Rae had gotten an injury from on of Kimimaro's previous attacks, Lee suggested that she should sit out of the fight and tend to her wound, to which she obliged but said she would help him afterwards. While tending to her wound Rae kept watching the fight just in case Lee needed any help. Much to Rae's amazement, Lee started overpowering Kimimaro after he drank something he called "medicine", though after closer inspection she found that the bottle Lee drank his so called medicine from was actually sake. Even though Lee's anticipated moves were unpredictable to Kimimaro, he revealed his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which, combined with Lee sobering up, easily took over the battle. When Rae noticed that Lee was going to need her and Tsuki's help, they instantly went to help him but, thanks to Rae's injury, they had to go slower than usual. Much to Rae's relief, before Kimimaro's attack landed on Lee, Gaara arrived just in time to save him. Rae, Tsuki, and Lee watch and are amazed by Gaara's new abilities. Even though Gaara's new techniques completely buried Kimimaro, Kimimaro counters by turning the battlefield into a forest of bones, which Rae, Tsuki, Lee, and Gaara escaped by hanging onto four small clouds made out of sand. Kimimaro then emerged from one of the bones, preparing to kill the four of them at point blank range. They were saved, however, as Kimimaro finally succumbed to his disease and died. After the battle, Rae, Lee, and Gaara reflect upon Kimimaro's purpose, then the four return to Konoha. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Two and a half years later, Rae was one of the first people to greet Naruto back to the village after his training with Jiraiya. She had instantly noticed how handsome Naruto had gotten over the years and had a constant blush while she talked to him, which Naruto thought was only because of the heat. Soon after, Semeru and Ikari arrived, asking Rae if she had forgotten the mission they had been sent on, not really noticing Naruto until later. After saying their goodbyes Team 11 left and aren't seen again until after the Kazekage Rescue Arc is over. Sai and Sasuke Arc Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Trivia * Rae's hobby is hanging out with her friends, especially Shikamaru and Choji. * Rae wishes to fight Kiba Inuzuka. * Rae's favorite food is katsudon while her least favorite foods are kelp and tomatoes. * Rae's favorite color is light blue or lavender. * Rae's completed 79 official missions in total: 27 D-ranked, 13 C-ranked, 24 B-ranked, 14 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Rae's favorite phrase is "Winners never quit, and quitters never win" (勝者はやめ決して、と禁煙者が勝つことはありません, Shōsha wa yame kesshite, to kin'en-sha ga katsu koto wa arimasen). * The names of Rae's wolves are Tsuki (月, Tsuki), Karei (佳麗, Karei), Monozuki (物好き, Monozuki), Himeji (姫路, Himeji), Haru (春, Haru), and Satori (悟り, Satori). Quotes Reference Pictures of Rae by MisaChan141. Pictures of Tsuki, Haru, and Monozuki by Hioshiru. Picture of Himeji by Zencelot. Picture of Karei by Capukat. Category:DRAFT